


Argument

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Dean and Baron can’t seem to come to an agreement over who your alpha is, so they take to you to find out.





	Argument

“You gotta quit playing these games, doll,” Dean said, stepping up next to me backstage. “Wearing these short skirts just to tease.” One of his hands rested low on the small of my back, right above the swell of my ass.

“I don’t choose to wear this,” I told him, looking down at what I was wearing. The skirt was a little short, but not too bad, and it went well with the blouse they gave me. “They tell me what to wear, and I wear it.”

“It’s okay, babe. I like what you wear,” Baron offered, suddenly appearing on my other side.

“No one asked you, Baron,” Dean spat, stepping closer to me.

“And yet, here I am anyway.” The smile on Baron’s face was obviously mocking as he stared Dean down.

Dean snarled, stepping around me to lunge at Baron. “Woah, Dean! Relax!” I yelled, pulling on his arm. The two of them argued around me more often than not, and it was getting out of hand. It generally ended with me pulling one of them off the other before they huffed and walked off in separate directions.

“She’s mine,” Dean warned, finally stepping away from Baron.

“Who the fuck said?” Baron questioned, inching closer.

“I did,” Dean replied, sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

“Excuse me, what the fuck?” I asked, stepping back between the two of them.

They both turned their attention towards me for a moment before making eye contact, grinning slightly. “We’ll let her decide,” Baron said, nodding towards me.

“Tonight. And then when she chooses me, you can leave us the fuck alone,” Dean spat.

“Like she’d ever choose you,” Baron rolled his eyes, walking away. Dean continued to glare at him before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction. I was left in the middle of the hallway, wondering what had just happened. It sounded like I was offered up, like a piece of meat, and while I was oddly okay with it, there was also a part of me that resented the way they talked about me as if I wasn’t there, as if I were a belonging.

=========================

For the rest of the evening, I managed to not see Dean or Baron. It was weird considering the fact that I usually saw them constantly at shows. It was as if they never left my side. However, the alone time wasn’t unwelcome, especially considering how violent they had gotten earlier in the night.

I pondered their actions and words and what they meant as I made my way to my hotel room. The elevator was empty, the hallway to my room quiet, which likely meant most of the roster was out on the town or already asleep. As soon as I stepped into my room, dropping my bag, I turned to close the door behind me, but a hand stopped me.

“Hey, doll,” Dean said, pushing the door open enough for him to step inside.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, watching as he closed the door behind him. “And how did you find out what room I’m in?”

“It doesn’t matter how I found out,” he waved off that question, stepping closer to me. “What matters is the fact I’m here because I refuse to keep arguing with him over whose you are. Especially when we all know you’re mine.” By the end of his little spiel, he was standing right in front of me, body pressed incredibly close to my own. One of his hands came up to tangle in my hair, angling my head up as he brought his lips down to mine.

The kiss was hard and bruising. Dean nipped at my lips before slipping his tongue into my mouth as if he were claiming me. He clutched me closer to his body, one of his legs sliding between mine. I groaned into the kiss, hands scrambling for purchase on the shoulders of his leather jacket.

“What the fuck, dude? You can’t just start this shit without the other person who’s in on it,” Baron said. His words surprised me, causing me to wrench myself away from Dean. I looked up to see Baron closing and locking the door behind him, stepping further into the room.

“I figured if I did well enough without you here, she’d forget all about you. And I’d win,” Dean shrugged, eyes never leaving me.

“So you were trying to cheat? Imagine that,” Baron scoffed, stepping up next to Dean.

“Not cheating. Utilizing my resources to the best of my ability,” Dean clarified, finally cutting his eyes at Baron.

“Um, excuse me. Can I say something?” I asked, bringing both of their attention back to me.

“Aw, look at her. Already submissive, asking to speak,” Baron smirked.

“This should be fun,” Dean said to Baron. “Go on then, doll. What do you need to say?”

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” I stared between the two of them as they shared a knowing grin.

“I think you know,” Dean replied, closing the gap between us.

“You know you belong to one of us. It’s time for you to decide just who it is,” Baron explained, stepping behind me.

“I’m sorry, what?” I was genuinely confused, fidgeting slightly. Being sandwiched between the two of them wasn’t too bad. As a matter of fact, it had been the subject of numerous dreams. But the intensity on their faces was a little much for me to comprehend, and I wasn’t too sure what was really going on here.

“We know you’re a sub,” Baron started, hands landing on my hips, calming my fidgeting instantly.

“Now you just have to decide who you belong to. So we can stop fucking arguing backstage constantly,” Dean finished, hands falling to my thighs.

“I-I-“ I stuttered, biting my lip.

“We know you can feel it,” Baron whispered into my ear, pressing his lips into my neck. “Just cooperate and we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“All you have to do is take it, baby. And make your decision,” Dean said, attaching his lips to the opposite side of my neck.

“You wanna do this?” Baron asked, his hands clutching my hips harder.

Right before I could answer, Dean bit down on my neck, trailing his tongue over the bite afterward. I moaned loudly, arching my neck into him.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, chuckling.

“God, yes,” I breathed, moaning again as his mouth latched onto my neck again.

“Good,” Dean smirked, yanking me out of Baron’s grip, maneuvering me to the bed.

“Why do you get to go first?” Baron asked, staring as Dean pushed me gently back onto the bed.

“Because I said so. Now sit down and shut up, I have something to take care of,” Dean waved Baron off, pointing to a chair in the corner of the room before turning his attention back to me. I heard Baron grumble and shuffle off to the corner of the room, but stopped caring about it when Dean’s mouth met mine again. I reached a hand up to bring his mouth closer to mine, but he grabbed my wrists, pressing them against the bed. “Keep your hands up here. We’ll see how well you can follow directions,” Dean murmured, his other hand snaking up the inside of my thigh.

I nodded as he released my wrists, using both hands to push my skirt up to my hips. He ripped my underwear off of me, practically shredding the lace in his hands. “Hey! I liked that pair,” I said, looking down at the ruined pieces of my underwear.

“I didn’t fucking ask,” Dean shrugged, tossing the pieces off the bed.

I opened my mouth to say something else about his lack of respect for my wardrobe, but could only let out a loud moan as his tongue darted into my folds. “Fuck!” I groaned, hips bucking up.

“Keep still,” he warned, anchoring my hips down to the bed with one arm. I nodded at him to let him know I understood before his tongue was back on my pussy, parting my folds and lapping at the moisture there. I heard a groan and looked up, past Dean, to find Baron rubbing his cock through his pants in the corner of the room. “Look at me,” Dean ordered, flicking the tip of his tongue against my clit. “Not him. He’s not doing this to you right now, is he?” His mouth closed around my clit, sucking hard and I cried out, trying not to move my arms.

“No, he isn’t!” I wailed, thighs tensing.

“You want to come?” Dean asked, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit as he spoke. When I nodded, he smirked, increasing the pressure of his thumb. “How bad?”

“Please, please Dean let me come!” I begged, the tension in my stomach pooling.

“Then do it,” he said simply, pressing down on my clit. I came with a cry, unable to stop my hips from arching off the bed. “God damn,” he muttered, looking down at my flushed face. “You look perfect when you come.” My face flushed harder at that before he moved down to crush our lips together again. “I can’t wait to come in that tight little pussy,” he whispered against my skin, lips trailing to my neck again.

“Please,” I begged, tangling my fingers in the bedsheets above my head to stop myself from moving my arms. I felt him smirk before shifting a little, sitting up on his knees to free his hard cock from the confines of his pants.

“This’ll be quick or else the brooder over there will get to bitching,” Dean explained, lining himself up with my entrance. “But when you choose me I’ll give it to you exactly how you need it,” he promised, pushing into me in one quick thrust.

“Oh god,” I moaned, rolling my hips against his as he thrust into me, setting a harsh, unforgiving pace.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he growled, teeth once again on my neck, biting down. He dialed up the pace of his hips driving into me as I groaned, feeling his teeth break the skin just barely. “Fuck,” he grunted, driving into me harder, his thumb falling to my clit again. “Come on, baby. Gotta come for me.”

“Can – can you bite me again?” I asked, throwing my head back.

Dean smirked, leaning forward to bite and suck a large mark into a free space on my neck, and I was coming. I screamed his name with a litany of curses while his hips finally started to stutter as he came, as well.

“Fuck,” he groaned, pulling out of me. He pressed one last kiss to my lips before Baron was on me, shoving Dean out of the way.

“I’m better than him,” Baron promised, ripping my blouse off of my chest, followed quickly by my bra.

“I doubt that,” Dean chimed in from the chair Baron had just left, the cocky smile on his face audible in his voice.

“Shut the fuck up, Ambrose,” Baron spat over his shoulder, hands shoving down the cups of my bra. Baron turned back to me, lowering my arms back to my sides as his mouth dipped down to take one nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue against me until it had formed a hard peak before moving to the other one. When he was satisfied with his work, he pinched and rolled my nipples between his fingers, smirking as I let out a loud moan. “Can’t believe you forgot her fucking tits, man,” he said, shaking his head.

“I did just fine without them,” Dean defended himself, huffing.

Baron chuckled, pulling back from me. “On your hands and knees,” he ordered, tapping me on the thigh. I nodded, scrambling into place, arching my ass high into the air. I heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down before the tip of his hard cock was pressed against my opening, not pushing inside me yet. “You ready?” he asked, pressing a kiss to my spine.

“Yes!” I moaned, pushing back against him.

“Such an eager little slut,” Baron mused, pushing into me, not stopping until he was inside me to the hilt.

“Oh god,” I cried out, the position we were in forcing Baron to hit my G-spot as he began to thrust.

“I won’t fucking last,” he grunted, hips snapping into mine. “Thanks to that show you gave me earlier. So you better be ready to come soon.” I nodded, moaning when a hand closed around my throat. He squeezed lightly, pulling my body up until my back was pressed against his torso. “Use your words,” he ordered, fingers squeezing my throat again.

“I’ll be ready,” I choked out, baring down against his dick.

“Good,” he snarled, hand never loosening from my throat as he kept thrusting into me, hard and fast. I was a moaning mess, cries sounding strained through my restricted airway. “Come for me,” Baron ordered after a moment, hips snapping painfully against mine. His hand tightened around my throat even further and I saw a flash of white across my eyelids before I came, my hoarse cries barely audible. Baron thrust three more times into me before he was coming as well, letting go of my throat.

Dean was at my side in a moment, helping me to lie down since my limbs had quickly turned to jello. His fingers flitted against what were, no doubt, bruises that littered my neck. “You alright?” he asked, blue eyes staring intently into mine.

“Yes,” I nodded, voice still slightly hoarse.

“Then who do you choose?” Baron asked, tucking himself back into his pants.

“You motherfucker, you gotta give her some time to decide!” Dean snapped, fingers leaving my throat.

“Oh, fuck you,” Baron said, rolling his eyes.

“You fucking – “ Dean began, taking a step towards him.

“Hey, wait,” I said, propping myself up on one of my elbows. “I actually do have a decision.” The two men snapped their heads around to look at me at the same time. “And I’ve decided that I can’t make a decision.”

“So we have to go through all of this again?” Baron asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Or we could…All be together?” I offered, voice small.

Dean’s eyes flickered to Baron’s before they were back on mine. His head tilted to the side for a moment before nodding. “I’m down.”

We both turned to Baron, waiting to see what he would say. “If I can’t have you to myself, I guess I’ll be willing to share,” he grumbled.

“Good,” I smiled, my heart pounding at the thought of being with them both constantly. “Now can you come cuddle with me? I’m tired.”

Dean was the first to land on the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me. Baron joined, climbing onto the bed on the other side of me, tangling our legs together. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, wrapped around both of them.


End file.
